1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB), especially to a rigid-flexible PCB and a manufacturing method for the rigid-flexible PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
Rigid-flexible PCBs includes flexible PCBs and rigid PCBs electrically connected to each other and such double-function PCBs are used in electronic devices. In recent years, as electronic devices become more and more compact, there is a need for reducing the volume of the rigid-flexible PCB.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a smaller compact rigid-flexible PCB.